


Marauder Shenanigans

by muse_in_absentia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muse_in_absentia/pseuds/muse_in_absentia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding from Filch can lead to some interesting things being discovered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marauder Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt fill for the Sirius Black Comment Fest found over [here](http://sirius-black.livejournal.com/262667.html)

Four sets of footsteps bounded down the hallway, a dim echo of pursuit barely still audible behind them. Two more rapid turns and Remus nearly collided with Sirius who had stopped abruptly in front of him. He didn’t allow himself to breathe in the scent of his friend’s too long hair as it just brushed across his face, stepping back quickly with a muttered apology.

Sirius waved him off, glancing around with glittering eyes and a full smirk.

Peter rummaged through his pocket and pulled out the map. A quick glance and a short burst of nervous laughter later and Peter grinned, his round cheeks flushed. “I think we lost him.”

“You know Filch,” Sirius grumbled. “He’ll search all night if he thinks he can get us in detention.”

“With the toe clamps,” Peter shivered.

James chuckled and clapped the smaller boy on the shoulder. “Old Dumbles would never let that happen, Wormy.” Peter didn’t look convinced, but he nodded gamely anyway.

“I think we should split up, just in case,” Sirius continued, ignoring the other two.

James game him a long look, the sort that Remus had figured out meant they were having a silent debate that no one else could understand. Sometimes he wished he felt a little less left out when this happened, but mostly he was grateful. He wasn’t sure he really wanted to understand the two of them that well. It would probably indicate truly bad things about his sanity.

Finally, with a frown and a nod that made Remus’ insides clench up in a combination of dread and anticipation, James broke eye contact. Sirius grinned in victory, a sharp flash of white teeth.

“All right, Pete, you’re with me and the cloak. Leave these two pillocks the map.”

Wordlessly Peter handed over the map to Remus who gave it a brief look before tucking it away inside his robes. The last sight of his friends was the wide eyed look Peter gave James as they disappeared beneath the cloak.

“We’ll meet back at the statue of Gertrude the Gullible in an hour,” James’ disembodied voice hissed. “We still have to transfigure the doors down the Potions hallway or the charmed suits of armor will be for nothing.”

Remus pulled out his wand and set a quick alarm charm for an hour. “I’ll make sure this tosser is there on time,” he said in the direction he had last heard James’ voice. There was no reply, so he assumed they had left.

He yelped as he felt a hand slide into the pocket of his robes. A second later Sirius was pulling out the map and chuckling at him. “Didn’t mean to scare you there, Moony.”

Grumbling under his breath Remus leaned over the map with Sirius, using as an excuse to bump their shoulders together without it seeming odd.

“We should find someplace to hide for a while,” Sirius continued, oblivious to the way that the touch of their shoulders was making Remus internally hyperventilate. At least, Remus dearly hoped he was oblivious.

Without waiting for a reply Sirius grabbed Remus by the wrist and tugged him along, ducking down dusty hidden corridors and choosing hallways at random so that even Remus, who knew the castle as well as anyone, had lost track of where they were going. Suddenly he was propelled behind a tapestry of Delirious Daphne and into a tiny alcove that might have once been a broom closet until it was abandoned in favor of closets that actually had enough room for brooms. There was certainly not enough room for brooms, let alone two teenaged boys.

Remus found himself pressed tightly against Sirius’ hip, his nose smooshed into the soft skin on the side of his friend’s neck.

When Sirius began to wriggle, his hip rubbing against a particularly sensitive area Remus couldn’t quite contain a small gasp.

“Sorry, Moony, sorry,” Sirius whispered as he twisted back and forth until with a small triumphant noise he retrieved his wand from his back pocket. A quick _Silencio_ later and Sirius shifted one more time, trying to put his wand back.

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, Padfoot, just give it here!” Remus exclaimed, holding out his hand for the wand rather than continue to let Sirius rub against him and drive him slowly insane.

Snatching the wand up Remus realized that now he was going to be forced to hold it until they left the tiny space. Either that or he was going to have to replace it in Sirius’ back pocket himself, and that didn’t seem like a particularly wise idea at the moment. In fact, moving at all seemed rather ill advised. Maybe he could just stop breathing until it was time to meet James and Peter. 

Of course, all he could smell was Sirius, and it brought on a rather desperate desire to taste him, to lick the sweat that was beading on his neck, to bite down on the pulse that he could almost hear and claim him. Not breathing for the next hour was starting to sound like a better and better idea.

And then, to his intense mortification, he realized that Sirius probably had a fairly good idea what was going through his head. Loose robes didn’t do much to mask what was going on with them pressed together as tightly as they were. He tried to subtly back up, but his back was flat against a cold stone wall. There was nowhere for him to go.

“Remus?” The breathless, questioning quality to Sirius’ voice made his stomach clench in a not entirely unpleasant manner. 

“Yeah?” he whispered.

Rather than answer, Sirius managed to maneuver himself around so they were face to face, and hip to hip.

“Oh!” Remus gasped when it because blatantly apparent that he wasn’t the only one responding to their proximity.

He got just a glimpse of the devious grin on Sirius’ face before there was a mouth on his.

*****

They didn’t hear the alarm charm chirping at them. The explosion from a floor down, however, got their attention.

Ragged breathing filled the tiny space as Remus pulled back and eyed Sirius’ kiss swollen lips and blown out pupils. “James is a clever bloke. They can transfigure the doors themselves.”

“They’ll come looking for us,” Sirius replied, voice hitching as Remus trailed little biting kisses down his throat.

“You have the map,” Remus countered, sliding a hand down, slowly running it over Sirius’ arse. The groan it garnered tempted him to squeeze, just lightly.

“We might have to stay here for a while, then. Just to make sure we aren’t caught.”

“My thoughts exactly,” Remus said before kissing Sirius again.


End file.
